You will be missed
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: It's a fanfiction about the friendship between James and Growlithe. He's going to miss him terribly. I wanted to come to terms with something, please respect that.


**Attention:** Since English is not my mothertongue you might find some spelling mistakes or syntax errors. I apologize in advance. My mothertongue is Swiss-German so I normally imagine a sentence in German and try to translate it as well as possible into English, sometimes there is a lack of vocabulary or I don't find a match or the appropriate idiom but I want to improve my English and become a better writer. Another thing I want to make clear is that I use „..." to introduce direct speech! „ are not commas but the German quotation marks, just to avoid confusion.

You will be missed

Jessie could hear James sob. He was bent over a piece of paper. The tears running down his face smeared the ink, the text was illegible. Jessie sat down next to her friend, she tried to grasp at the soaked sheet, but James was faster and snatched it away.

„James, what is wrong with you?", she asked. James buried his face in his hands.

„It's a letter from Nanny and Pop-Pop", his voice trembled, he snivelled and the words seemed to choke themselves.

„Growlithe is gone", he whimpered.

„What do you mean by gone? Did he run away? Did they forget to close the gate of your mansion?", Jessie wanted to know.

„No, Jess. He's gone, forever", James replied by emphasizing the last word. He felt numb inside. 

„I don't know where they brought him and I'm not sure if I want to find out anyway...  
I hope he is in safe keeping and well-protected...the only thing I can say is that I won't see my beloved puppy ever again. I don't understand why he couldn't stay with Nanny and Pop-Pop", he broke out in tears. James heard that Pokémon who were too old and who needed extra care were brought to a special place, but he also heard that the nurses there wouldn't hand back their fluffly patients. It wasn't like the ordinary Pokémon Center, it was a place of no return.

Jessie put her hands in front of her mouth, she was racked by the news. She knew exactly about the strong bond between James and his dog-Pokémon. First, she didn't know how to react. Should she comfort her best friend? She tried to lay an arm around his shoulder, but James recoiled. He didn't want any physical contact at the moment, he just wanted to be in silent mourning for a while. Meowth joined them. He didn't say a word but looked down sorrowfully.

„I remember playing with him in the backyard of our property. My father asked us to participate in a competition. He wanted us to run to the large tree and back. Growlithe liked to cheat, he would run and turn about half way, but it didn't matter, he was my buddy and I forgave him this little trickery. I remember sitting in my bedroom, feeling left behind. My parents would celebrate a jubilee or an anniversary by invitation only.  
I wasn't allowed to attend their parties, I had to eat beforehand and then they would send me to my dorm, close the door and leave me alone. Growlithe was there, he came close, pressed his body against my legs and looked at me with his saucer eyes. I would stroke his head and he would growl jollily. You know, Jess, he was always there for me, but then I grew older and I started to insurge. Every time my parents forced me to do something against my will I would get angry at Growlithe. I would yell at him for no reason, I berated him, called him names even though it wasn't his fault! I feel so bad and miserable", the grief felt like a heavy cloud that consumed James completely. 

He wouldn't have the chance to apologize to his pet. He couldn't even bid him farewell.  
He reminisced, so many memories and emotions came up. James wiped the tears away, but it was useless, he couldn't stop crying. If he knew that the day on which he wanted to protect his treasure chest was the last time he'd seen Growlithe he would have stayed longer, he would have endured chicanes and his fiancée just to spend more time with his pet.

Jessie grabbed his hand and carressed it softly. He wouldn't withdraw this time. Meowth handed him a tissue. James blew his nose, his eyes were red and swollen.

„We'll go through this together, James", Jessie assured. She attempted at a smile.  
„We're your friends, feel free to talk to us about Growlithe whenever you want. We're going to listen if you want to share more memories with us."

James sighted. „Could you do me a favour?", he asked. Meowth nodded.  
„Everything you want, Jimmy", the cat-Pokémon replied.

„Go get my backpack, please."

Meowth did as he was told and came back with a large overstuffed dark-green bag. James rummaged around and took out a little picture showing him as a kid and Growlithe next to his young master. It was the photo that was standing on the cupboard in their summer residence. He had pocketed it during their last visit. James had a look at it and his eyes filled with tears. He pressed the frame against his chest. Meowth came up with an idea.

„Jimmy, I know I'm not Growlithe, but I can be a wonderful buddy too and I enjoy cuddles as well, so if you ever feel the need to stroke a pet..." he jumped on James' lap and rolled up, „go for it!".

„Thank you, Meowth", James tried to smile away tears. Jessie turned back with a bowl full of pineapple slices. She took a seat next to their team mates and handed James a fork.

„We're going to support you, James and we're going to be considered of you", she said.  
James took the fork and pricked a slice of pineapple. He couldn't enjoy his favourite fruit, his thoughts were with Growlithe.

„Jessie?", he began.

„Yes, James?"

„Do you think Growlithe is in a good place now? Do you think they treat him well and that I don't need to be worried?", he wanted to know.

„I am quite certain", she whispered in order to silence his conscience.

„I'm going to miss him", he answered.

„We all are", she said and laid her head on his shoulder.


End file.
